L'Alphabet de la Gazette
by Nanthana14
Summary: Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom. (pas de vrais cross over j'ai juste mis les deux premiers fandom de la série)
1. Sommaire

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

**Ce premier chapitre va servir de post récapitulatif. Premier drabble dans le chapitre suivant. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

A : A l'ombre des Arbres (Fandom : Thor) / Mots : Acte, Acidulé, Accenteur

B : Bringuebalé inconfortablement (Fandom : White Collar) / Mots : Bagnole, Bâillonnement, Baroque

C : C'est le champion ! (Fandom : Sab Rider) / Mots : Célèbre, Célibat, Cerise

D : D'un pas à un souvenir (Fandom : Lucifer) / Mots : Diable, Dimanche, Dictame

E : Espèce disparue (Fandom : Tomb Raider) / Mots : Éocène, Éon, Éosine

F : Fête Florale (Fandom : LOTR) / Mots : Flavescence, Floconnement, Floralies

G : Guet-apens (Fandom : Leverage) / Mots : Guenille, Guérir, Guacamole

H : Histoire ancienne (Fandom : Tomb Raider) / Mots : Hibou, Hiéroglyphe, Himation

I : Ignoble spectacle (Fandom : Star Wars) / Mots : Igloo, Ignoble, Iguane

J : Je t'aime (Fandom : X-Men) / Mots : Jean, Je t'aime, Jeton

K : Khôl et poignard (Fandom : Tomb Raider) / Mots : Khôl, Khâgne, Khat

L : La proie (Fandom : Underworld) / Mots : Lycéen, Lycanthrope, Lygodier

M : Marcher dans les couloirs (Fandom : Thor) / Mots : Multiple, Murrhe, Musé

N : Nuit blanche (Fandom : White Collar) / Mots : Nocturne, Nodal, Noce

O : Ombres sanglantes (Fandom Saint Seiya) / Mots : Oracle, Orange, Or

P : Pluie battante (Fandom : White Collar) / Mots : Pluie, Plagiat, Plaie

Q : Quatorze cent quatre vingt deux (Fandom : Le bossu de Notre Dame) / Mots : Quatorze, Quasimodo, Quartz

R : Retrouvailles au bord de la rivière (Fandom : Robin des bois, prince des voleurs) / Mots : Rivière, Rituel, Rival

S : Se réinventer ou disparaître (Fandom : White Collar) / Mots : Salaire, Soleil, Solution

T : Théorie sur la fin du monde (Fandom : Tomb Raider) / Mots : Thé, Théoricien, Théâtre

U : Un léger frémissement (Fandom : Le seigneur des anneaux) / Mots : Utra, Ultérieur, Ulcère

V : Voguer sur les vagues (Fandom : Pirates des Caraïbes) / Mots : Vocation, Vocabulaire, Voguer

W : Whisky et pensées sombres (Fandom : Avengers Endgame) / Mots : Wagage, Walkyrie, Wasabi

X : Xérès pour rendez-vous dangereux (Fandom : Batman) / Mots : Xérès, Xénon, Xéranthème

Y : Y a pas deux villes comme ça (Fandom : White Collar) / Mots : Yankee, Yaoi, Yakusa

Z : Zeste de repos (Fandom Tomb Raider) / Mots : Zélateur, Zeste, Zeuzère


	2. A l'ombre des Arbres (Thor)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre A (Acte, Acidulé, Accenteur) FANDOM : Thor**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

_**A L'OMBRE DES ARBRES**_

Les Jardins d'Asgard étaient réputés pour leur beauté enivrante, la rareté des espèces qui poussaient là et le charme paisible des fontaines et des cours d'eau. C'était un lieu qui semblait protégé des menaces extérieures et des conflits que le Père-de-Toute-Chose avait à régler au sein des Neuf Royaumes.

Frigga ne pouvait nier qu'elle était toujours inquiète de le voir partir sans cesse au combat, surtout qu'elle le voyait changer peu à peu. L'homme attentionné et un brin idéaliste qu'elle avait épousé était en train de changer, chacun de ses **actes** le faisait lentement évoluer. Il devenait plus dur… plus royal, à l'image de son père et cela la terrifiait un peu.

Souvent elle se demandait si c'était comme ça que devait être tous les Rois d'Asgard et elle s'en inquiétait de plus en plus depuis qu'elle avait donné la vie au futur prince héritier. Le petit Thor babillait doucement dans ses bras, s'extasiant à l'écoute du chant des petits **accenteurs** qui nichaient dans les arbres au dessus de leurs têtes.

Sa mère ne put s'empêcher de lui souhaiter une autre vie que celle qui lui semblait déjà promise. Oh, elle savait bien qu'il avait du temps encore avant de se préoccuper réellement de sa condition princière, mais cela lui paraissait déjà si lourd. Un soupir lui échappa pendant qu'elle plongea la main dans le sac posé dans l'herbe à côté d'elle pour prendre le biberon de jus de fruit **acidulé** qu'elle avait préparé. Le jeune bébé tendit les mains dans sa direction et la reine lui fit un sourire. Oui, le trône et les responsabilités étaient loin encore, pour le moment, elle avait juste à se préoccuper de son bien être en lui offrant toute son attention et son amour. Elle espéra juste voir son mari rentrer bientôt.

...

303 mots


	3. Bringuebalé inconfortablement (WC)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre B (Bagnole, ****Bâillonnement****, Baroque) FANDOM : White Collar**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

_**BRINGUEBALE **_**_INCONFORTABLEMENT_**

Sa tête martelait furieusement et sa vision avait du mal à revenir nette, ce qui inquiétait un peu Neal. La violence du coup reçu à l'arrière du crâne avant que ses kidnappeurs le jettent dans le coffre de leur **bagnole** pourrie ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Il avait été bringuebalé inconfortablement dans tous les sens, perdant la notion du temps et de l'espace, ce qui le déroutait, mais surtout, il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Le jeune homme luttait à la fois contre ses nausées et contre ses difficultés à respirer, tout ça à cause de l'indélicatesse de ses ravisseurs qui l'avait bâillonné si fermement qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. La douleur dans son crâne et ce **bâillonnement** n'arrangeaient réellement pas sa situation. Il se sentait mal et perdu. En plus, il avait l'impression que personne ne se soucierait réellement de sa disparition avant un bout de temps. La dispute avec Peter pourrait leur faire croire qu'il avait fui de son plein gré, pourtant c'était loin d'être le cas.

Des voix résonnèrent autour de lui, des sortes d'échos lointains, mais qui lui indiquèrent qu'il n'était pas seul. Neal esseya de se reprendre. Il n'était jamais bon de se montrer faible dans ce genre de situation.

Il tenta donc de se redresser, gémissant de manière imperceptible à cause des liens qui lui sciaient les poignets au point de couper la circulation dans ses doigts et redressa la tête.

Avec un certain soulagement, sa vue se fit plus nette, même s'il souffrait. Son environnement n'était pas celui auquel il s'attendait. Il était assis sur la scène d'un vieux théâtre au décor **baroque** ravagé par le temps. C'était original comme cachette, mais cela lui enleva une partie de la peur qui tentait de le submerger. Au moins, il savait qu'il était encore à New York. Avec un peu de chance, malgré son état, il trouverait peut-être une solution pour se sortir de là… à moins que Peter ne le retrouve avant… Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à prier pour que ce vœu-là se réalise rapidement. Il se sentait si fatigué.

...

353 mots


	4. C'est le champion ! (Sab Rider)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre C (Célèbre, Célibat, Cerise****) FANDOM : Sabre Rider**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

_**C'EST LE CHAMPION ! **_

Shinji « Fireball » Hikari était sans doute le pilote de rallye et de circuit le plus **célèbre** de toute la galaxie. A 17 ans, le jeune homme était un prodige, personne ne savait conduire comme lui et les victoires qu'il remportait, les unes après les autres, avaient fait de lui un champion adulé.

Bon, il ne fallait pas nier que cela lui plaisait. Se faire acclamer par la foule avait quelque chose de grisant tout comme les œillades des jeunes filles attirées par son apparent **célibat**.

En plus, **cerise** sur le gâteau, le jeune pilote de course appartenait aussi à l'élite des Forces de Sécurité de l'Espace. Il était le pilote attitré de Ramrod, seul appareil efficace pour lutter contre les robots géants des Desterados.

Cela renforçait grandement sa popularité. Etre à la fois un champion et un héros, ce n'était pas banal.

Si seulement tous ces gens savaient ce qui se cachait vraiment sous ce sourire de façade : les blessures, les combats, les larmes… Fireball avait parfois l'impression d'être bien plus âgé que ce qu'il était réellement tant il avait affronté d'épreuves et des tragédies. Il s'en sentait épuisé et ses nuits, trop courtes, lui donnaient parfois l'impression de perdre pied.

Mais il était un pilote… et il n'était pas réellement seul non plus. Heureusement que l'adrénaline de la course lui donnait l'impression d'être vivant. Heureusement que le sourire et la tendresse d'Aprille étaient toujours là pour le soutenir parce que sinon, il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait continuer à jouer les champions sans se briser.

Vivre en montrant une apparence insouciante et joyeuse. Se cacher quand tout devenait trop insupportable. _C'est le champion_… D'accord… mais il savait qu'il n'était pas que ça.

...

293 mots


	5. D'un pas à un souvenir (Lucifer)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre D (Diable, Dimanche, Dictame****) FANDOM : Lucifer**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

_**D'UN PAS A UN SOUVENIR**_

Lassé de ne pas réussir à trouver les bon mots pour apprivoiser Chloé qui semblait s'éloigner de lui chaque jour un peu plus, Lucifer avait décidé de… se promener… Étrange occupation pour le **Diable**, mais qui avait la grande qualité de ne pas l'obliger à réfléchir.

Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, il déambulait dans les rues de Los Angeles sans réel but. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans la fumée et les vapeurs d'alcool du Lux. Il voulait juste ne plus penser.

Peine perdu parce que ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus sombres et douloureuses au fur et à mesure qu'il pensait à Chloé.

Le soleil s'était levé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. On était **dimanche** et il croisa quelques familles qui se rendaient à la messe. Voilà bien une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était la dévotion de ces humains envers son Paternel alors qu'il se moquait totalement d'eux. Enfin, c'était comme ça et pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de cracher sa bile sur lui… Il aurait juste voulu trouver une solution pour… ne pas perdre Chloé.

Mais avait-il le droit de la garder pour lui ? Un frisson le parcourut et Lucifer se laissa tomber assis sur un banc non loin de la petite église où courait cette bande de moutons de Panurge dévolue à son Père.

Un nouveau soupir lui échapper pendant qu'il posa son regard sur les buissons fleuris à côté de lui. Doucement, il fit courir sa main le long des tiges ligneuses aux feuilles argentées et veloutées. Il connaissait cette plante… Un **dictame** de Crète, une plante qu'il ne pensait pas retrouver ici mais qui s'acclimatait assez bien à la chaleur.

Est-ce qu'il le savait ces humains qui passaient devant sans la regarder ? Est-ce qu'ils savaient quelle était l'un des meilleurs antiseptiques pour désinfecter les blessures ? Lucifer se revit en train de préparer un cataplasme. C'était étrange comme tous ces souvenirs semblaient appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre… A une personne dont la vie était simple, bien plus simple que maintenant.

...

348 mots


	6. Espèce disparue (Tomb Raider)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre E (****Éocène****, ****Éon****, ****Éosine****) FANDOM : Tomb Raider**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

**_ESPÈC_****_E_**_** DISP**__**ARUE**_

Le temps chronologique de l'histoire de la Terre est découpé en quatre grandes périodes qu'on appelle des **éons**. Des temps longs qui couvrent des milliards d'années et dont le quatrième, le Phanérozoïque, a débuté avec l'explosion de la diversité biologique il y a 541 millions d'années.

Depuis que je parcours le monde à la recherche d'artefacts perdus ou magiques, j'avoue que j'en ai vu des choses étranges et des monstres que tout le monde pensait disparu, mais là, c'est différent.

Dans ce minuscule sous-marin je ne pensais pas me faire attaquer par un basilosaurus, une créature marine géante, ancêtre des baleines et tout droit sortie de la fin de l'**Eocène**. Il était censé y avoir 40 millions d'années entre elle et moi !

C'est bien l'une des premières fois où je me suis vu mourir, valdinguant dans tous les sens à la suite d'un coup de nageoire.

Heureusement que j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas me laisser aller au désespoir. Dans une manœuvre assez osé j'ai réussie à prendre les commandes et à remonter à la surface.

Le monstre d'un autre temps ne m'a pas suivi, préférant rester dans les profondeurs, disparaissant dans le noir pour me faire croire que j'avais rêvé, mais je sais que ce n'est pas un rêve.

Alors que je suis assise là, dans ma chambre d'hôtel en train de passer de l'**éosine **sur les écorchures de mon bras, je sais que je ne n'ai pas rêvé et je sais aussi que toutes les légendes écossaises ne sont pas des affabulations.

Il y a bien un monstre au fond du Loch Ness.

...

270 mots


	7. Fête florale (LOTR)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre F (****Flavescence****, ****Floconnement****, ****Floralies****) FANDOM : Le seigneur des anneaux**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

**_FÊTE FLORALE_**

Thranduil le savait, il se devait d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec les villages humains à proximité de son royaume. Déjà parce qu'ils les pourvoyaient en vin, mais surtout parce qu'il avait déjà bien assez d'ennemis pour ne pas s'en faire de nouveaux.

Alors quand le vieux chef du village dont le **floconnement** de la barbe pâle était presque artistique était venu l'inviter, il avait bien compris qu'il se devait de faire au moins une rapide apparition à leurs **floralies**.

Leur fête de printemps qui mêlait chant, danse et exposition de fleurs et de plantes étaient presque incontournables. Il avait bien pensé envoyer Galion en ambassadeur, mais il était bien capable de vouloir goûter à toutes les cuvées avant de s'endormir en ronflant ce qui n'aiderait pas leur réputation. Encore que, ils eussent peut-être passé pour des gens plus amicaux.

Au final, il s'était décidé à sortir lui-même avec quelques uns des gardes de sa cours. L'arrivée du Roi n'était pas passé inaperçu, ce qui l'avait mis bien plus mal à l'aise que son attitude froide pouvait le laisser paraître.

Thranduil n'aimait pas être autant au centre de l'attention et il se sentit même soulagé lorsqu'un cri retentit à l'autre bout de la fête, détournant les regards de sa personne.

Toutefois, tout aussi intrigué que les autres, il voulut comprendre la raison de ce cri et ce fut lorsqu'il vit deux hommes penchés au-dessus d'un pied de vigne qu'il comprit. Le pied était malade, touché par la **flavescence** dorée. Toute la vigne en souffrait d'une manière brutale et incompréhensible. Cela remettait en cause la récolte tout entière et l'économie de la petite ville.

Il sentit la panique gagner les habitants et les calma d'un geste de la main. Les Elfes savaient soigner les plantes. Il ne les laisserait pas tomber et puis, il avait besoin de cette cuvée.

...

309 mots


	8. Guet-apens (Leverage)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre G (****Guenille****, ****Guérir****, ****Guacamole****) FANDOM : Leverage**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

**_GUET-APENS_**

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé et puis tout avait dérapé. Nathan n'arrêtait pas de se le reprocher pendant qu'il déchirait sa chemise, transformée en **guenille** pour en faire des longues bandes de tissus qui serviraient de bandages.

En face de lui, Eliot était étendu sur le sol, la tête posée sur les genoux de Sophie qui lui caressait doucement la joue. Sa peau était blanche, trop blanche et ses yeux clos le terrifiait. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre de cette façon. Il aurait dû comprendre que c'était un guet-apens. Comment avait-il fait pour ne comprendre aucun des signes ?

\- Allez Eliot ! Murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour son ami inconscient pendant qu'il lui faisait un solide bandage compressif.

Debout à côté d'eux, Parker faisait les cents pas en se rongeant les ongles et Hardison l'immobilisa en la prenant par les épaules.

\- Arrêter Parker. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

\- Mais on va le sauver. Il va **guérir** ? On ne peut pas perdre Eliot.

Son ami frémit. Non, perdre Eliot ce n'était pas possible. Le hacker faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas y penser, mais il était tellement bouleversé par la situation qu'il n'osait même pas poser les yeux sur son ami par peur de se mettre à pleurer. En revanche, il devait la rassurer.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Il est solide. Viens t'asseoir.

Parker se laissa faire et Hardison attrapa un sac à l'arrière du van. Il lui tendit. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste un paquet de chips avec du **guacamole**, mais il savait que Parker arriverait à contenir sa nervosité en mangeant.

Puis, il se rapprocha enfin et se laissa tomber à genoux aux côtés de Sophie et Nathan. Sans y penser, il prit la main d'Eliot… une main fiévreuse qui le fit frémir. Son regard balaya le hangar dans lequel ils s'étaient abrités puis son regard revint sur Nathan.

\- Faut qu'on sorte de là sans se faire repérer.

\- Ils nous encerclent Hardison.

\- Oui, mais lui il ne peut plus attendre. On doit sortir d'ici, d'une manière ou d'un autre.

...

357 mots


	9. Histoire ancienne (Tomb Raider)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre H (****Hibou****, ****Hiéroglyphe****, ****Himation****) FANDOM : Tomb Raider**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

**_HISTOIRE ANCIENNE_**

Lara craqua une torche et se glissa dans les catacombes. Le dédale sombre la mena jusqu'à un espace plus vaste dans lequel se trouvait les ruines d'un ancien temple dorique. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il y avait bien un passage pour gagner un niveau inférieur, un passage qui conduisait à un sanctuaire secret dédié à la déesse Athéna sous l'Acropole.

La jeune femme sourit. Il y avait des chances pour que la ceinture d'Hippolyte se trouve là, quelque part au milieu d'autres reliques antiques perdues.

Une certaine excitation la fit frémir. Elle aimait cette sensation, c'est bien pour cela qu'elle prenait tous ces risques, cette adrénaline quand elle se rapprochait de trésors disparus.

Rapidement, elle gagna la cella du temple perdu. Au centre du fronton trônait un grand **hibou**. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, ce temple était bien dédié à Athéna. D'ailleurs au centre de la cella se trouvait une statue chryséléphantine de la déesse. Cette dernière y apparaissait dans toute sa gloire, portant un chiton sur lequel était enroulé un **himation** historié reprenant les grands moments de son histoire. Elle tenait sa lance, l'égide et portait un casque.

Lara fit le tour de la salle, cherchant une trappe ou un mécanisme qui pourrait la mener à une salle au trésor, mais ce fut par une pile de tablettes que son œil fut attiré. Étrange, ce type de tablettes d'argile n'était pas contemporain de cette architecture.

Elle en prit une et souffla la poussière, écarquillant les yeux en découvrant des séries de **hiéroglyphes**… mais pas de la sorte la plus courante, des symboles hiéroglyphiques, du proto grec non traduit et qui devait bien avoir 1000 ans de plus au minimum que la construction du temple. Voilà qui devenait de plus en plus intéressant. Un temple souterrain et des tablettes dans une des langues anciennes encore non déchiffrés, il y avait des choses intrigantes et elle voulait en percer les mystères.

...

331 mots


	10. Ignoble spectacle (Star Wars)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre I (****Igloo****, ****Iguane****, ****Ignoble****) FANDOM : Star Wars**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

**_IGNOBLE SPECTACLE_**

La planète était recouverte de glace. Le vent balayait la surface en sifflant, gelant tout ce qu'il touchait. Un vaisseau brillant était posé dans un coin et deux silhouettes bravaient la tempête. Deux silhouettes parfaitement immobiles, presque trop et c'était normal.

C'était un spectacle ignoble et révulsant qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux. Les traces de sang sur la glace, les corps mutilés, les têtes emmanchées sur des pics. Obi Wan avait déjà vu de nombreuses tragédies depuis qu'il était le padawan de Qui Gon, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Un frisson le parcourut et il porta les mains à son ventre, ne parvenant pas à retenir une violente nausée. Tentant de garder un peu de dignité, le jeune homme fit le tour d'un des igloos avant de s'accroupir et de se mettre à vomir.

Il espéra que Qui Gon n'avait pas vu sa faiblesse, mais une main douce et apaisante se posa sur son dos.

\- Respire doucement. Ça va passer.

Trop tard, Qui Gon avait bien senti que cette vision venait de retourner l'estomac de son jeune padawan. C'était normal, il n'avait que 15 ans, il n'était pas censé se retrouver face à des actes d'une telle barbarie.

Obi Wan se mit à trembler et apprécia de sentir le bras de son maître passer sous son corps pour le redresser. Il se laissa faire, s'enfonçant dans sa lourde cape à fourrure pour ne pas croiser son regard, mais Qui Gon n'y fit pas attention. Il l'attira dans ses bras le gardant contre lui.

\- Ne te focalise pas sur l'odeur du sang et les corps, nous devons trouver les auteurs de ce massacre.

\- Vous avez un indice ?

\- Une petite fille qui a survécu parle d'un homme avec une marque en forme d'**iguane**.

\- Une marque ? Un tatouage ? Demanda Obi Wan et s'extrayant des bras de son maître.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais nous devons le retrouver. Il faut arrêter ces massacres.

...

330 mots


	11. Je t'aime (X-Men)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre J (****Jean****, ****Je t'aime****, ****Jeton****) FANDOM : X-Men**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

**_Je t'aime_**

Jean Gray, debout au milieu de la chambre se concentrait sur le **jeton** de casino qu'elle était en train de déplacer par la pensée. La jeune femme savait que ses pouvoirs étaient en train de grandir et qu'ils devenaient dangereux, alors elle essayait de se maîtriser en se canalisant sur un exercice aussi simple, quelque chose qu'elle faisait depuis des années.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre pied. Elle devait rester en prise avec la réalité. Entièrement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle sursauta lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur son **jean** au niveau de sa taille.

Sans parvenir à se contrôler son sursaut déclencha une décharge de ses pouvoirs. Elle déclencha une vague télékinésique qui projeta la personne à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un glapissement de douleur la fit sursauter pendant qu'elle se retourna en tremblant des pieds à la tête. C'était Scott qui avait dû s'approcher d'elle en lui parlant, mais trop concentrée, elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Jean laissa échapper un cri et se précipita en direction de son compagnon qui était en train de se redresser doucement. Sous le choc, il avait violemment heurté la commode, s'assommant à moitié, mais il savait qu'il devait se relever pour ne pas alerter la jeune femme. Il connaissait ses peurs et ses cauchemars, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, mais il chancela et Jean se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je te tiens. Je suis désolée. Je ne t'ai pas entendu. Je te tiens.

Scott perçut sa panique et vit les larmes qui étaient en train de se former au coin de ses yeux. Doucement, il leva la main et lui caressa la joue.

\- Chut… Ce n'est rien. Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien.

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Je deviens dangereuse tu ne devrais pas…

\- Chut… répéta-t-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Arrête. Ce n'est que moi tu sais. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas… **Je t'aime** Jean… Je t'aime. Nous allons surmonter tout ça, comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

...

347 mots


	12. Khôl et poignard (Tomb Raider)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre K (****Khôl****, Khâgne****, ****Khat****) FANDOM : Tomn Raider**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

**_KHÔL ET POIGNARD_**

Assise dans la jeep qui l'emmenait sur le site sur un des plateaux du Yémen, Lara observait le groupe hétéroclite avec lequel elle voyageait. Il y avait une jeune étudiante française qui était passé de **Khâgne** à l'archéologie proche-orientale, un vieux chercheur plongé dans ses livres depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le camion, un mercenaire reconverti en chasseur de trésor qui mâchait des feuilles de **khât**, plus abordable que les amphétamines dans cette région du globe et une sorte de starlette aux yeux de biches bien dessinés au **khôl**. Étrange créature dans ce milieu mais Lara avait noté qu'elle portait deux étuis à poignards, un à chaque cuisse, sous sa jupe.

Du coup, c'était bien d'elle, de cette étrange sculpture égyptienne qu'elle se méfiait le plus. Il y avait quelque chose qui la gênait. Khôl et poignard, sulfureux mélange et ce qui les attendait là-haut, sur le plateau pourrait attirer bien des convoitises. Un temple perdu, des indices pour remonter la piste de la plus précieuse relique de tous les temps, il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'elle se méfie de tout le monde, ceux qui les poursuivaient tout autant de ceux qui étaient avec elle.

Lara glissa donc une main à son holster. Elle vérifia ses chargeurs et ouvrit son magnum pour en vérifier le bon fonctionnement.

Au bruit tout le monde posa son regard sur Lara qui leur répondit par un sourire.

\- J'aime faire preuve de prudence.

...

243 mots


	13. La proie (Underworld)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre L (****Lygodier****, Lycéen****, ****Lycanthrope****) FANDOM : Underworld**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

**_LA PROIE_**

Tapie dans un bosquet aux plantes exotiques, Selene repoussa une feuille de **Lygodier** pour se dégager une meilleure vue sur la bouche de métro qu'elle devait surveiller. C'était bien une étrange manie de vouloir planter que des plantes exotiques en guise de décoration. Une simple fougère commune aurait tout aussi bien fait l'affaire.

Elle savait que les **lycanthropes** étaient là, quelque part, il fallait juste qu'elle comprenne ce qu'ils cherchaient. Un bruit en provenance de l'escalier attira son attention quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se relâche. Ce n'était qu'un groupe de **lycéens **totalement inconscient de ce qui se tramait autour d'eux.

La jeune femme se détendit un peu. Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de danger, mais la vampire savait qu'elle devait trouver ce qu'ils étaient en train de préparer. Alors qu'elle vérifiait ses armes, elle sentit subitement leur présence.

C'était comme ça. Depuis plus de deux cents leurs deux peuples se faisaient la guerre. La tueuse avait apprit à ressentir la présence de ses ennemis. D'un mouvement souffle, elle sortit de sa cachette et fit un mouvement de tête en direction de ses compagnons avant de s'enfiler dans la bouche de métro.

La présence des Lycans se faisait de plus en plus forte. Ils étaient là et elle ne mit que quelques secondes à les repérer, tout comme elle repéra leur proie, un humain qui ne semblait pas avoir comprit qu'il venait de se retrouver prit dans un conflit centenaire.

Selene arma ses pistolets. Elle ne les laissera pas l'enlever.

...

254 mots


	14. Marcher dans les couloirs (Thor)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre M (****Multiple****, Murrhe****, ****Musé****) FANDOM : Thor**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

**_MARCHER DANS LES COULOIRS_**

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait rien à faire. S'il réfléchissait bien Loki trouvait toujours quelques choses pour s'occuper, les choix étaient **multiples**, il lui fallait juste la bonne idée. Sa cible préférée pour ses pièges et ces petits tours restaient sans conteste son frère, surtout en ce moment.

Thor était si excité à l'idée d'aller se promener en expédition pour la première fois avec le Trio Palatin qu'il en devenait pénible. Il ne parlait plus que ça et son jeune frère en était de plus en plus excédé. Les deux adolescents avaient un peu plus de mal à se comprendre ces derniers temps et cela le peinait. Est-ce que c'était pour ça que Loki n'avait plus vraiment goût à rien ?

Il ne pouvait pas répondre, mais cela devait jouer. Un rayon de soleil se répercuta par la fenêtre, créant des jeux de lumières scintillants avec le matière translucide de vase en **murrhe** posé sur le guéridon. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa pour observer les jeux de lumière irisés, sursautant en recevant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Tu rêves mon frère ?

Loki adressa à son aîné un regard courroucé. Il n'aimait pas se faire surprendre de la sorte, en pleine pensée, il se sentait vulnérable dans ces moments-là et ce n'était jamais une bonne chose.

\- Je pratique une activité que tu ne connais pas, la réflexion !

Thor rit de bon cœur, se moqua de son regard noir et de son air excédé.

\- Dit plutôt que toi aussi tu as besoin parfois de **muser** sans but, juste pour te changer les idées.

Loki soupira. Par moment, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer !

\- Une raison à ton irruption ?

\- Oui, dit Thor en le prenant par les épaules. Je pars avec le Trio Palatin et…

\- Oh ça, je le sais.

\- Oui, mais je me disais que tu pourrais venir toi aussi. Te sortir de ces murs te ferait du bien et puis, vivre l'aventure à deux c'est mieux non ?

\- Tu n'as pas tes amis ?

\- Ils ne remplaceront jamais mon frère. Alors ? Tu viens ?

Le jeune garçon dévisagea son aîné. Thor était sincère et Loki ne put que lui adresser un sourire.

\- Oui, il faudra bien que quelqu'un sauve vos fesses !

...

386 mots


	15. Nuit blanche (WC)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre N (****Noce****, Nocturne****, ****Nodal****) FANDOM : White Collar**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

**_NUIT BLANCHE_**

Installé dans le camion de surveillance comme un technicien de région du centre **nodal** de Fox News, avec gobelet de café, donuts et journaux à lire, Peter semblait comme un poisson de l'eau. L'équipe avait mis sur écoute un trafiquant d'œuvre d'art supposé vendre un Rubens dérobé il y a quelques mois à un riche collectionneur, sauf que pour le moment, il semblait plus occupé par la préparation des **noces** de sa fille que par la revente du fameux tableau.

Cela faisait donc déjà trois jours et trois nuits que l'équipe se relayait pour écouter les micros posés chez lui. Rien ne semblait réellement bouger et Peter devait bien reconnaître que l'ennui était sur le point de le terrasser. Toutefois, il résistait encore, contraire à Neal, affalé sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la console, profondément endormi.

Ayant envie de discuter un peu pour passer le temps, Peter vira ses pieds de la console, réveillant en sursaut son jeune consultant qui faillit s'écrouler de sa chaise. Il se rattrapa l'air hagard et tourna de grands yeux effarés en direction de son ami.

\- Quoi que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu ronfles !

\- Hein ! Non là tu confonds, tu as dût t'entendre toi-même !

Neal se redressa un peu et Peter pouffa de rire.

\- Quand je pense que je croyais que le Neal Caffrey était une espèce **nocturne**.

\- Ah ne recommence pas à tout mélanger. Donne-moi une soirée, un cocktail et je peux tenir toute la nuit, mais rester à ne rien faire en attendant que quelque chose bouge, je m'ennuie.

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

Neal cligna des paupières, surpris par la proposition.

\- Non, je ne peux pas te laisser seul.

Peter fut touché par la sincérité de son jeune ami et se baissa. Il ouvrit le placard sous la table d'écoute, attrapant un oreiller et un plaid qu'il lui tendit.

\- Tiens. Installe-toi mieux et de manière à ne pas avoir mal au dos.

\- Hein quoi ? Mais…

\- Neal, tu dors mal en ce moment et ça se voit. Je le comprends, Kate est morte depuis peu. Alors repose-toi, je te réveillerai au besoin.

Neal lui bredouilla un rapide merci auquel Peter répondit pas un sourire et un soupir, c'était dingue comme il avait envie de prendre soin de lui, oubliant totalement son passé d'escroc. Il le regarda se pelotonner et remit les écouteurs. La nuit serait longue sans discuter.

...

398 mots


	16. Ombres sanglantes (Saint Seiya)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre O (****Oracle****, Or****, ****Orange****) FANDOM : Saint Seiya **_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

**_OMBRES SANGLANTES_**

L'**Oracle** était une belle jeune femme à la longue chevelure **orange** et portant une armure d'**or**. Elle aurait presque paru anodine si les morts ne s'étendaient à ses pieds sur tous les escaliers qui menaient à son sanctuaire.

Avec ses chevaliers de l'ombre, elle massacrait tous ceux qui voulaient se mettre sur son chemin étendant un voile sanglant sur l'Humanité. Dés son apparition, Saori avait compris qu'il faudrait reprendre les armes. Les chevaliers de bronze s'étaient donc réunis autour de la réincarnation, prêt à remettre leurs armures et à combattre une nouvelle fois.

La jeune femme laissa son regard se poser sur eux. Ses amis avaient déjà tellement donné qu'elle avait espéré que plus jamais ils n'aient à se battre, mais là ce n'était pas possible. L'Oracle était de plus en plus dangereux. Elle voulait tuer toute la population mondiale dans une apocalypse sanguinaire après lequel elle bâtirait un nouveau monde à sa gloire.

Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Il était temps de reprendre le combat, mais cette fois, ils ne combattraient pas seule. Elle n'était ni prisonnière, ni blessée et elle possédait une armure.

Elle allait montrer à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas qu'une demoiselle en détresse. Elle allait se battre et elle jura qu'elle les soutiendrait jusqu'au bout. C'était son vrai rôle, celui de la déesse de la guerre ! Elle allait enfin le remplir !

...

233 mots


	17. Pluie battante (WC)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre P (****Pluie****, Plagiat****, ****Plaie****) FANDOM : White Collar**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

**_PLUIE BATTANTE_**

C'était un double, une copie, un **plagiat** parfait qui avait mis Peter sur la piste de Neal Caffrey, ce jeune faussaire qu'il traquait depuis des années et dont il venait à peine de découvrir l'identité. L'agent du FBI ne pouvait nier qu'il était fasciné par le talent et l'habilité du jeune escroc. Il parvenait toujours à lui filer entre les doigts avec une facilité déconcertante et les petits coups de fil qui leur arrivait d'échanger était plus rempli d'amusement que de moquerie.

En fait, Peter devait bien reconnaître qu'il l'aimait bien et il avait envie de prendre un coup d'avance sur lui, quitte à l'attendre sous cette **pluie** battante pendant des heures maintenant qu'il l'avait repéré.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il repéra sa fine silhouette se dirigeait vers l'hôtel. Toutefois, il se dissipa rapidement en le voyant tituber. Ignorant qu'il était censé lui tendre un piège, Peter sortit de sa cachette et courut dans sa direction.

Neal chancela de nouveau et manqua de s'écrouler, mais la main de l'agent du FBI se referma autour de sa taille lui évita la chute. Le jeune escroc sursauté et redressa la tête, une once de panique traversant son regard.

\- Burke ?

Peter ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il l'agrippa fermement car, malgré la pluie, il venait de repérer un filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe et de sa joue. Il glissa ses doigts dans son cuir chevelu, sentant une **plaie** sous ses doigts.

\- On t'a frappé ?

\- Je ne fais pas de mal aux gens, murmura Neal en s'écrouant totalement contre Peter.

Ce dernier le récupéra, le soutenant pour tout en dirigeant vers l'hôtel.

\- Je le sais bien… Je suis là t'en fais pas.

Est-ce qu'il était en train de dire à sa cible qu'il allait prendre soin de lui ? Apparemment oui… Neal Caffrey n'était vraiment pas un escroc ordinaire.

...

324 mots


	18. Quatorze cent quatre vingt deux (Disney)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre Q (****Quatorze****, Quasimodo****, ****Quartz****) FANDOM : Le bossu de Notre Dame (Disney)**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

**_QUATORZE CENT QUATRE VINGT DEUX_**

Paris en l'an de grâce **quatorze** cent quatre vingt deux. Du haut des tours de Notre Dame, **Quasimodo** observait la ville de Paris et ses habitants. Personne ne savait qu'il était là, qu'il existait et cela lui allait très bien. Il aimait les observait. Il avait l'impression de tous les connaître : la vendeuse de fruits, le boulanger, le conducteur de char qui s'énervait toujours sur la largeur des étales qui l'empêchaient de passer et les gitans…

Les gitans… Parmi eux, il avait bien évidement repéra la belle jeune femme à la chevelure et aux yeux verts aussi brillants que deux éclats de **quartz**. Il aimait l'admirer. Il admirait sa détermination, son fort caractère et les courbes de ses hanches quand elle dansait pour les passants. Il la trouvait sublime et enivrante. Parfois, il rêvait qu'il descendait de ses tours pour aller à sa rencontre, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il savait bien qu'avec son aspect de monstre il risquait de l'effrayer et il ne pourrait plus jamais l'admirer. Alors il préférait rester le carillonneur de l'ombre, celui qui voyait tout depuis le haut des tours et dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence.

...

197 mots


	19. Retrouvailles au bord de la rivière (R)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre R (****Rivière****, Rituel****, ****Rival****) FANDOM : Robin des bois, princes des voleurs**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

**_RETROUVAILLES AU BORD DE LA RIVIERE_**

Les hors-la-loi qui avaient trouvé abris dans la forêt de Sherwood aimaient bien se gausser des voyageurs imprudents qui s'aventuraient dans la forêt malgré la peur des spectres. Un peu à l'abri, Will s'amusa beaucoup à tirer la corde cachée pour faire basculer dans la **rivière** cet imprudent damoiseau.

En plus, il était heureux de voir que Jean allait lui passer une bonne raclée. C'était toujours distrayant de le voir rosser l'un de ces nobliaux.

Le **rituel** de combat dans l'eau qu'ils avaient instauré pour collecter leur taxe était toujours réjouissant à voir. En plus de manière instinctif, il n'avait pas apprécié ce type.

Il paraissait trop sûr de lui, trop hautain et son air l'intriguait. Il lui faisait penser à quelqu'un sans qu'il ne puisse mettre de nom.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, quand il comprit qu'il était Robin de Locksley qu'il frémit de rage. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était son frère maudit. Celui qu'il voyait comme un **rival** depuis son enfance… un rival qui lui avait ravi l'amour de leur père… Celui qui l'avait ridiculisé et éloigné de cette vie qu'il aurait dû avoir.

Oh oui, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il l'avait tout de suite détesté. L'invitation de Jean le frappa en plein cœur. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'inviter ! Lui ne voulait ni le voir, ni l'entendre. Il voulait être le plus loin possible de lui. La soirée serait longue et pénible.

...

244 mots


	20. Se réinventer ou disparaître (WC)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre S (Salaire, Soleil, Solution****) FANDOM : White Collar**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

Se réinventer ou disparaître

Le **soleil** était en train de se coucher. Ses rayons rougeoyants se glissaient entre les immeubles. Demain, tout serait différent. Neal le savait. Il avait réfléchit pendant des heures, des jours… Il avait retourné tous les éléments dans tous les sens pour trouver la meilleure **solution** et il savait que c'était celle-là la meilleure. Pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait, il allait devoir disparaître… et disparaître impliquait de mourir d'une manière ou d'une autre. S'il se contentait de fuir, Peter le traquerait et il le retrouverait… Peter le retrouvait toujours… Sauf qu'il serait en danger et ça, Neal refusait qu'il puisse perdre la vie par sa faute. Il était bien trop important. Peter lui avait donné de l'affection, des bases solides, une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Leur relation avait connu des hauts et des bas, mais elle en était sortie vainqueur et plus forte.

Oui, Peter était son ami, son meilleur ami, son grand frère… un peu son père aussi. Il refusait de le mettre en danger et Keller était un danger… Un danger qui planait sur Peter, mais aussi sur Elizabeth, June, Mozzie, Diana, Jones… Tous étaient sa famille. Dans ses rêves, lorsque tout allait bien, il s'était imaginé rester ici pour toujours et changer de vie. Il se voyait ne plus agir en escroc, passer un concours si besoin et entrer pour de bon au FBI pour continuer à travailler avec Peter. Il se voyait bien en agent assermenté, râlant avec ses collègues autour de la machine à café et toucher un **salaire**, comme tout le monde… Mais Neal aurait dû le savoir. Sa vie n'avait jamais été dans la norme… et ses rêves avaient volé en éclats… Jamais il ne pourrait faire autre chose que de rêver à cette vie… Il était trop tard pour changer…

Alors il allait faire ce qu'il savait le mieux : mentir… mais pour la bonne cause… Mentir pour les protéger tous et il espéra qu'ils ne le pleureraient pas trop. Il ne le méritait pas…


	21. Théorie sur la fin du monde (Tomb Raider

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre T (Théoricien, Thé, Théâtre****) FANDOM : Tomb Raider**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

_**THEORIE SUR LA FIN DU MONDE**_

Lara commençait à ressentir une certaine lassitude à force de côtoyer toute une bande de **théoriciens** prophétisant sur une fin du monde qui pulvériserait tout dans une sorte de cataclysme.

Bon, la jeune femme voulait bien admettre que plusieurs fois cela avait bien failli se réaliser, mais par chance, elle avait réussi à contenir la menace et tout ne se passait pas si mal.

Elle avait même décidé de s'autoriser une pause pour le moment, sirotant un **thé** tout en lisant une pièce de **théâtre** qu'elle avait sélectionné dans sa grande bibliothèque.

Seulement, elle entamait à peine la lecture du deuxième acte que son regard capta une ombre étrange sur la gauche. Une ombre qui tentait de passer devant sa fenêtre sans se faire voir.

Peine perdue ! Lara devait le fait d'être encore en vie à une faculté particulière qui lui permettait de sentir les problèmes et de les détecter bien longtemps avant qu'ils ne se manifestent. Elle posa donc doucement sa tasse de **thé** sur le plateau en argent, referma son livre et glissa une main sous le coussin qui lui calait le dos.

Machinalement, elle en sorti un desert eagle et se redressa doucement. Ses ennemis pouvaient bien continuer à faire des théories sur la fin du monde, ce qu'elle n'acceptait pas, c'était qu'on vienne la déranger dans son monde à elle. L'intrus risquait de l'apprendre à ses dépends !

...

239 mots


	22. Un léger frémissement (LOTR)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre U (Ultra, Ultérieur, Ulcère****) FANDOM : Le seigneur des anneaux**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

_**UN ****LÉGER**_**_FRÉMISSEMENT_**

Avec un léger frémissement, Legolas se laissa tomber sur son lit en gémissant doucement. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il ne revienne jamais ici. La patrouille avait dégénéré et le groupe d'elfe avait été coincé par leurs ennemis. Pour se sortir de ce piège, ils leur avaient fallu prés d'un mois.

Les combats avaient été longs, violents et d'une intensité qui montrait que les elfes sylvains avaient de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser la montée de l'ombre. Oh ce n'était pas leurs premiers combats, il en avait mené des combats **ultérieurs**, mais celui-là avait été différent.

L'**ultra**-violence des orcs l'avait ébranlé. Pour la première fois, le jeune elfe s'était vu mourir. Il frémit et doucement, délaça son surcot de cuir avant de retirer ses chemises.

Sa main droite glissa à son bras gauche. Une plaie mal soignée commençait à former un **ulcère** infecté. Il aurai sans doute dû passer par les guérisseurs, mais il avait surtout envie de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux. Il n'était plus à une heure ou deux près.

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter. Legolas redressa la tête et son regard croisa celui de son père. Sans un mot, Thranduil se rapprocha et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit. Délicatement, il fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue de son fils et repoussa l'une de se longues mèches blondes avant de le lui sourire.

Puis, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur sa plaie. Thranduil la détailla et prit les onguents qu'il avait amenés.

\- Je vais soigner cette plaie, tu peux t'allonger pendant que je le fais. Repose-toi, je suis là fils.

Legolas lui sourit et se laissa tomber allongé sur un côté. Thranduil accompagna son fils en glissant sa main sous sa nuque. Il l'aida à déposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, inquiet par la pâleur de sa peau et son épuisement. Il laissa sa main caresser doucement sa joue le temps qu'il ferme les yeux et se détende. Puis, il tendit la main pour prendre la carafe, mouillant un linge pour nettoyer la plaie de son bras. Le jeune elfe ne réagit pas et Thranduil frémit à son tour. Il était passé si prêt de le perdre lui-aussi.

...

380 mots


	23. Voguer sur les vagues (Pirates Caraibes)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre V (Voguer, Vocation, Vocabulaire****) FANDOM : Pirates des Caraïbes**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

_**VOGUER SUR LES VAGUES**_

Depuis qu'elle était enfant, Elizabeth Swann avait été attiré par l'océan et les bateaux. Echappant à son père qui s'arrachait les cheveux à cause de sa témérité et de son fort caractère, elle s'éclipsait jusqu'au port pour observer les marins et apprendre le **vocabulaire** de la navigation.

Elle aimait aussi écouter leurs histoires. Des histoires remplies de grandes aventures, de trésors, de pirates et tout cela la fascinait.

Dés le début elle l'avait compris, l'océan était une **vocation** qu'elle ne pouvait pas refouler. Elle savait qu'un jour, elle aussi elle prendrait la mer et qu'elle irait vivre de grandes aventures sur les flots. Elle se voyait **voguer** pendant des heures, les mains solidement accrochées à la barre comme le capitaine qu'elle s'imaginait devenir et puis, la fatigue venait la faucher et elle s'endormait sur un amas de toiles entre les deux caisses qui lui servaient de poste d'observation.

Les marins du port ne disaient rien à la petite fille, après tout, elle était la fille du gouverneur ! Son père finissait toujours par s'apercevoir de son absence et il venait la chercher, la sermonnant doucement, mais aucune remontrance ne pourrait lui faire changer ses rêves. Un jour, elle serait capitaine.

Et son père avait peur pour elle, parce que ce n'était pas dans les normes et que cela lui promettait larmes et déception, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour la protéger, elle était bien trop rebelle.

...

242 mots


	24. Whisky et pensées sombres (Avengers EG)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre W (Wagage, Walkyrie, Wasabi****) FANDOM : Avengers Endgame (SPOILER LEGER)**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

_**WHISKY ET PENSEES SOMBRES**_

Thor était assis sur un rocher un peu à l'écart de la Nouvelle Asgard, un verre de whisky à la main. Il avait été touché que la Terre accepte d'accueillir ce qu'il restait de son peuple. Un peuple perdu et qui tentait de se reconstruire.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son environnement. Un peu plus loin des hommes récupéraient le **wagage** déposé par le fleuve pour fertiliser les champs qu'ils étaient en train de planter pendant que d'autres finissaient de bâtir la ville et que d'autres encore préparaient les bateaux pour aller à la pêche. Tous avaient tellement perdu par sa faute que Thor avait du mal à assumer son rôle de Roi.

Il se sentait seul, perdu et désespéré et quand il fermait les yeux il rêvait que Loki était là avec lui. L'avoir vu se sacrifier pour lui était sans doute la pire des choses qu'il avait vécu. Si la **Walkyrie** n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir il se serait écroulé totalement.

Pour le moment, il arrivait encore à tenir bon et il se surprenait à essayer de penser comme son jeune frère. Loki ne se serait pas laissé aller. Il avait ce côté combattif qui lui avait permis de surmonter toutes les épreuves et les souffrances qu'on lui avait infligé et Thor frémit… Il avait même choisi de mourir alors qu'il aurait pu fuir. Oui, il était fort et combattif. Il devait être digne de lui et de son sacrifice.

Il ne pouvait pas agir en lâche. Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras, cela aurait été totalement indigne de son sacrifice.

Un pas lourd le tira de ses réflexions. Thor tourna la tête découvrant Korg qui s'approchait, un grand sourire aux lèvres comme toujours. Tout paraissait si simple pour lui, la moindre nouveauté était source de joie. Thor enviait sa naïveté enfantine. Le géant de pierre lui tendit un sachet tout en souriant.

\- Ah tu es là ! Je voulais absolument te faire goûter ça ! Ce sera super sur les pizzas.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda Thor en posant son verre sur le rocher avant de lui prendre le sachet des mains.

\- Du **wasabi**. C'est bon tu verras, très très bon.

...

375 mots


	25. Xérès pour rendez-vous dangereux (Batman

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre X (Xénon, Xéranthème, Xérès****) FANDOM : Batman**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

_**XERES POUR RENDEZ-VOUS DANGEREUX**_

Bruce Wayne sortit de son manoir avec une bouteille de **Xérès** à la main. Il savait qu'une bouteille de ce vin blanc, produit à Jerez de la Frontera dans le sud de l'Andalousie et muté à l'eau de vie ne pourrait que plaire à son rendez-vous.

Il fallait juste qu'il attende qu'elle vienne le prendre. Ce n'était pas habituel, mais tout était étrange autour de Selina. En plus, il allait devoir jouer serré. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se doute de qui il était et de quoi il la soupçonnait.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'elle était en retard d'une dizaine de minute, rien d'alarmant, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle allait réellement venir.

Les lumières automatiques de son jardin s'allumèrent à cause de la pénombre, mettant en valeur les teint myosotis et violacés des buissons de **xéranthèmes** dont Alfred prenait soin avec amour.

Quelques minutes de plus passèrent, plongeant définitivement la ville dans la nuit. Bruce jeta un deuxième coup d'œil à sa montre et s'apprêta même à rentrer de nouveau à l'intérieur lorsqu'il fut éclairait par la lumière bleue des phares à **xénon** d'une voiture de luxe. Il redressa la tête, observant le véhicule se garer. La porte du conducteur s'ouvrit et une silhouette fine en sortit comme un félin. Selina lui adressa un grand sourire en s'accoudant contre la voiture.

\- Veuillez excuser mon retard, j'ai été pris dans un embouteillage.

Un embouteillage ? A cette heure ? Bruce ne releva pas l'incohérence et s'installa dans la voiture au moment où une alerte sur son téléphone lui indiqua que le musée avait été cambriolé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Une statue de Bastet aux yeux en rubis avait été dérobée. Coïncidence ou ses soupçons étaient fondés ? Selina sourit et lui prit la bouteille des mains.

\- Un xérès ? Très bon choix !

Le sourire carnassier qu'elle lui adressa finit d'appuyer ses soupçons. Il y avait quelque chose du prédateur dans cette femme.

...

341 mots


	26. Y a pas deux villes comme ça (WC)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre Y (Yankee, Yaoi, Yakusa****) FANDOM : White Collar**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

_**Y A PAS DEUX VILLES COMME CA**_

New York était une ville étonnante. Il suffisait de faire quelques pas pour changer de quartier et chaque quartier avait une atmosphère différente : Broadway, Little Italy, Wall Street, Soho, Brooklyn, Harlem, Tribeca, East Village, Staen Island, le Bronx, China Town… Au détour d'une rue il suffisait d'un claquement de doigt pour changer radicalement. On se croirait presque dans une autre ville !

C'était quand même le seul endroit où l'on pouvait croiser un **yankee** pure souche en train de discuter avec **yakusa**, qui plus est amateur de **yaoi** si Neal en jugeait par le haut de la couverture du manga qui dépassait de sa sacoche. Enfin, il avait l'air d'un yakusa avec son costume noir, ses lunettes de soleil et son air sérieux, mais à New York les apparences reflétaient rarement ce qu'on était réellement. C'était pour ça que le jeune escroc se sentait bien. Il pouvait être qui il voulait, personne s'en souciait vraiment. Il se sentait libre, sans regards pesants sur ses épaules… A part celui de Peter, mais ça c'était différent.

Neal devait bien admettre qu'il aimait bien le regard de Peter sur lui, même si parfois il l'agaçait un peu par sa perspicacité. Pour un escroc de classe international c'était quand même frustrant de ne pas réussir à lui mentir ou à lui cacher les choses qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il sache… Mais au final, Neal ne le prenait pas si mal que cela parce qu'en fait, il ne parvenait pas à lui cacher pour une raison simple. Peter tenait vraiment à lui et il se souciait profondément de ce qui pouvait lui arriver et ça, c'était unique et déroutant parce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un semblait autant se soucier de lui.

Une étrange idée fit alors son chemin dans son esprit, est-ce que ce ne serai pas pour ça qu'il aimait autant New York ? Parce qu'il y avait Peter ?

...

326 mots


	27. Zeste de repos (Tomb Raider)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films, des livres, des séries TV ou des comics que je vais utiliser dans ce recueil. **

**Série de drabbles entre 100 et 400 mots écrits dans le cadre de défi "Défi alphabétique" de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron. Multi fandom.**

_**Lettre Z (Zeste, Zélateur, Zeuzère****) FANDOM : Tomb Raider**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

_**ZESTE DE REPOS**_

Lara marchait dans l'allée de fruitiers qui bordait lea partie Est de son manoir. Elle s'immobilisa et gratta doucement l'attelle qui maintenait son bras gauche contre sa poitrine. Avoir à affronter tous ces **zélateurs** psychopathes de la déesse Durga lui avait laissé quelques traces, mais au moins, elle avait la satisfaction de les avoir empêché d'effectuer leur sinistre besogne et d'être rentré avec une nouvelle relique pour sa salle des trésors. Cela lui donné envie de prendre un peu de temps pour elle et de se reposer tranquillement dans son manoir.

Enfin tranquillement, un peu plus loin Hilary était en train de faire la chasse à une colonie de **zeuzères** qui s'était installé dans l'un des vœux poirier. Lara n'avait rien contre les petits papillons, mais son majordome avait décidé de sauver l'arbre de ses envahisseurs et il s'appliquait à pulvériser un insecticide naturel.

Lara le laissa faire et fit demi-tour pour remonter l'allée, fronçant les sourcils en apercevant une silhouette qui semblait l'attendre devant les escaliers. Elle connaissait cet homme et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander ce qu'il venait faire chez elle.

\- Professeur Jones ?

\- Oh ! Miss Croft ! S'exclama l'homme sur un ton agité. Je suis content de vous trouver j'ai absolument besoin de vous !

\- De moi ? Maintenant ?

\- Oui, venez ! Je vous en prie. Cela ne peut pas attendre !

\- Calmez-vous voyons.

\- Je ne peux pas, cela concerne Timothy.

\- Tim ? Demanda Lara soudainement en alerte. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je vous expliquerai dans la voiture ! Vite ! Dépêchons !

Lara soupira et hocha doucement la tête. Elle qui voulait du repos, elle n'aurait eu droit qu'à un **zeste**… mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire.

...

300 mots


End file.
